Mary's song: Oh my my my
by i.have.love.written.on.my.arms
Summary: Trory One shot... tristan and rory have been friends forever, but what happens when they have different feelings for eachother. Trory one shot... my first so, be nice pleeze...


Pairing: Rory/ Tristan

Song: Oh My My My by Taylor Swift

Credits: I don't own Gilmore girls (sadly, cuz if I did, Jess would still be there) or Taylor Swift

Oh My My My:

She said, I was seven and you were nine 

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights and our daddies _

_Used to joke about the two of us, growing up_

_And falling in love, and our mamas smiled_

_and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my…_

A seven year old Rory Gilmore ran out of her house and cut through the backyard of Tristan Dugrey's house to get to his room. She ran up to his room and threw herself onto the bed with him.

"Hey baby, what's up?" a nine year old Tristan asked Rory. She just started crying and collapsed into his chest. He just let her cry into his chest and held onto her. That was how it always was.

"They're fighting again. And dad walked out again. I don't know if he's coming back this time." Rory said into Tristan's chest. Rory's mom and dad always fought, and he knew it was hard on her, even though she was so tough she was wearing thin.

"He'll be back. You know that." Tristan said, reassuringly. "And we have brunch tomorrow. Just stay here tonight." He told her and she nodded. "Hey, look at me." He said, and lifted her chin with his hand, and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me, it'll be alright." He said, and she just stared at him. '_wow, his eyes are so blue, like mine, but a night blue. It's pretty cute. Wait, why am I thinking this, Tristan's like my older brother, best friend, I don't like him, do I?'_

"Yeah, I'll stay here." She said, and he moved over to make room for her in his king sized bed. She cuddled up to him and he put an arm protectively around her.

"Tris, wake up. You have to get ready." Tristan's mom, Jade, said, opening his door to see him and Rory laying together in his bed.

"Yeah, I'm up." Tristan said, through his closed eyes and his mom laughed.

"Come on, everyone's going to be here in an hour. And I'm sure with Rory here you won't have that much time." Jade said, and walked out.

"Ror, wake up. We've only got an hour before everyone gets here." Tristan said to Rory, and she got up.

"We only have an hour, I can't get ready in an hour." Rory said, panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll be ready in like 5 minutes, so I'll just go in the hall bathroom." Tristan said, and climbed over her, grabbing a towel on the way out.

"Why do we have to do these again?" Tristan whispered to Rory as they walked down the stairs.

"Because we need to find suitable people to marry." Rory said, mocking what their parents always say. The brunch went by smooth and Tristan and Rory were sitting down next to each other with their families talking.

"Oh, my god." Rory said, leaning against Tristan's chest, texting her friend. Tristan looked over at her phone and she showed it to him. He laughed and she hit his chest.

"Are you serious? That's an oh, my god." Tristan said, and Rory smacked him again. He just laughed and put his arm around her, trying to grab her phone.

"Look, Tristan and Rory would make such a great couple. One day, they're gonna grow up and fall in love." Christopher, Rory's dad said.

"I know, they're so close." John, Tristan's dad, said, watching them.

"I don't know what you're thinking up, but it's not gonna happen, they're too close to ever date." Lorelai, Rory's mom said, and her and Jade rolled their eyes.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree 

_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_

_You never did, and you never did_

"Tris, where are you?" Rory asked, looking around the huge woods between their houses. "I'm serious, if you jump out and scare me…"

"Boo…" Tristan shouted, grabbing Rory's waist, and throwing her up in the air.

"Aaaah…" Rory screamed, and smacked him on the chest.

"Ow, I could beat you up, you know." Tristan argued.

"I'd like to see you try." Rory said.

"You know I can."

"But who would want to hurt my pretty little face." Rory said, and skipped away.

Take me back when our world was one block wide 

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I, oh, my my my my_

"Tristan, this boy at school called me Mary, cuz he said I looked like I'd never kissed anyone before." Rory told him, as they were walking around town, looking through different windows.

"Well, you haven't kissed anyone." Tristan pointed out to her.

"Well, maybe you should teach me."

"Rory." Tristan warned.

"Come on, I dare you."

"Fine." He said, and leaned close to her. As he was about to kiss her, she ran away. "The death of me, that girl." He muttered and ran after her.

I was 16 when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl 

_You used to see but your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights and our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mama's smiled, and rolled their eyes_

_And said, oh my my my…_

"Well, well, well, do you just go around jumping people." Tristan asked Rory as she ran up to him, jumping onto him.

"No, only for you." Rory said sarcastically.

"I feel so touched. You want a ride?" He asked her and she nodded her head, following him outside to his Porsche. "You know, I might just start charging you admission. Why don't you have a car, again?" He asked her as she got in, and he started driving towards Starts Hollow.

"Whatever Jerk, just let me out here." Rory told him, seeing Jess outside the diner, throwing the trash away.

"Fine, call me later."

"Later Loser." Rory said, and hopped out of the car, seeing her kiss Jess.

"Later baby." Tristan muttered under his breath, remembering when he was the one she depended on. _'when did Rory get so hot, I mean, last year she was just normal. Wait, I can't like Rory. She's my best friend.'_

"Ror, come on, we're going to be late." Jess said, and Rory jumped out. They were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant for their 4 month anniversary.

"Fine, I'm here. Well, are we going, or not?" Rory asked, jumping in the car. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just going to dinner with Jess."

"Oh, well, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Tristan…" Rory started, but faded after she heard the dial tone. She looked over at Jess and saw the look on his face.

"That was Tristan." He said, as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, so?" Rory asked.

"You spend a lot of time with him, is all."

"Yeah, because he's one of my best friends."

"Whatever, we need to break up."

"Over Tristan, are you serious. Whatever. You're such an asshole."

"Hey, what's wrong." Tristan asked as Rory ran into his arms and he hugged her, after seeing that she was crying.

"Jess dumped me." She said, simply, into his chest.

"Why?" Tristan asked, curiously.

"Because of you." She said, and he just wrapped his arms around her.

"Tris, I'm so sad." Rory said

"I know baby, but you'll get over it, eventually. I don't understand how he could have let someone so wonderful like you go." Tristan said, and she looked at him, noticing how his eyes were still the same shade as they were back 9 years ago. She leaned up against his chest, and kissed him.

"Wow, Rory, what was that?" Tristan asked her.

"I don't know. I want to be with you though."

"Rory, I don't want to be your rebound."

"You won't be."

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up 

_Two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need_

_Is you next to me_

"Wow, that was amazing." Rory, 17, told her boyfriend, Tristan, 19, as they were laying together all sweaty along the banks of the river in Tristan's backyard, by where they used to hang out all the time.

"Yeah, that was definitely amazing." Tristan said.

"We should probably get home, before my mom gets alarmed." Rory said, and Tristan got up, pulling her with him. They got into his truck, and he started the engine, with her leaning against his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said, and went to get out of the car, but Tristan stopped her.

"Wait." Tristan said, and kissed her. "I love you." He said, for the first time, in their relationship. Her breath was caught in her throat, until she could finally make words.

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed him, eventually pulling herself out, through her window.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight 

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside, till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

"Rory, god, why are you being so difficult. All I was doing was talking to her." Tristan screamed at Rory in her front yard.

"That's not what it looked like. God, Tristan, I cant believe I actually thought you would change. You can't last 3 weeks without sex. God, I was so wrong." Rory said, and shook her head.

"I didn't sleep with her. We were just talking. She missed class yesterday and asked for the notes. God, why are you like this. You're not the jealous girlfriend type." Tristan explained to her.

"Wow, you don't even have the decency not to lie to me. You know what, I'm done."

"With what?"

"Everything, this, me and you, relationship, talking, I'm sick of it, and every time I see you with someone else, it breaks my heart. And you could care less." Rory sighed, and ran inside her house, with him following, until she slammed the door in his face.

"You were here all night?" Rory asked Tristan, kicking the chair he slept in.

"Of course, I love you, I would never cheat on you. If you can't trust me, I don't think that you love me then." Tristan told her, and she sighed.

"Of course I love you, it just scares me, I mean, there are so many other girls out there, that are more experienced than me, and they want you. Why are you with me." Rory asked him.

"Why am I with you, why am I with you, Mary, are you seriously asking that. If you need me to tell you, it's because I love the way that when you read, you are so oblivious to everything, and the fact that you pretend like you don't care when you do. And the way you kink your eyebrow, when you don't understand something. And the way you drive me crazy with all your questions, but if you need me to tell you why I'm with you, then I will." Tristan said, and Rory kissed him.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_You looked at me, got down on one knee._

"Hey, Tris, what's gonna happen when I graduate and go off to college?" Rory, now 18, asked Tristan, now 20.

"I don't know. But I do know that I never want to lose you." Tristan said, and got down on one knee. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Rory, Mary, will you marry me?" Tristan asked and she jumped up and down.

"Of course Tristan Dugrey. I love you." Rory said. '_he picked the perfect spot. The bridge, its so beautiful.'_

Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle 

_Our whole town came and our mama's cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We will rock our babies on the very front porch _

_After all this time, you and I_

"Do you, Tristan Dugrey, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your wife?" The minister asked him.

"I do." Tristan said

"And do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take Tristan Dugrey as your husband?" He asked Rory.

"I do." Rory said.

"I now pronounce you huband and wife. May I present to you for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Tristan Dugrey." The minister said, and everyone clapped.

"Wow, can you believe this year?" Rory asked her husband, Tristan, 18 years after they got married, sitting on their front porch swing with their daughters 17 year old Brooklyn, 14 year old Massie, short for Massachusetts, 13 year old twins Raileigh Jane and Brittni Jay, 11 year old Jocelyn, and 16 year old Erika.

"I know." Tristan said, remembering all the events of the year, good and bad. Raileigh and Brittni getting into a 2 month long fight, Brooklyn sleeping with her boyfriend, Jay, for the first time, Erika and Brooklyn getting scholarships to Boston University summer dance program, Brittni getting accepted into Private School, Raileigh writing her first song, and Jocelyn, getting her first crush, kiss, and heartbreak.

_She said, I'll be 87 you'll be 89,_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh, my my my my_

"Tristan, have I told you recently that I love you?" and 87 year old Rory asked and 89 year old Tristan.

"NO, but I know you do, and I love you too." Tristan said to her ,and they kissed…

fin.

Okay, this was my first song fic, and my first real fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll take requests for fan fiction, if you like my writing style.


End file.
